


Control

by e_mors



Series: Make It Good [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_mors/pseuds/e_mors
Summary: Armie sees Timmy dancing with a girl and gets jealous. No angst this time, only smut.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that took unexpected turn, haha.  
> 

Cardi B is playing from the speakers and Timmy is swaying his body to the beat. There is a girl in his arms and their movements become pretty heated. Armie is sitting nearby, eyeing them with a smoke in his lips. Funny how this resembles a certain scene when Elio watches Oliver on the dance floor. Armie chuckles to this notion but doesn’t take his eyes off of Timmy and his hips grinding to the girl’s hips in increasingly obscene fashion. He feels warmth in his stomach, growing with every second, spreading through his body. Armie puts out the cigarette, gulps down the rest of his drink and gets up from his seat, convincing himself that this uncomfortable feeling means only the alcohol starting to work. He’s about to step on the dance floor when Elizabeth puts her arms around him. 

„Oh, it’s that time of the night already?” she’s laughing loudly and taking control of their movement, leading him. He hates when she does that. Maybe this is why he hates dancing all together, because it reminds him of her constant controlling most aspects of his life. She decided what he’s wearing right this moment. She decided that they are at this party in the first place. Sometimes he feels like he’s a little boy, just obeying somebody who’s stronger than him. This is precisely the opposite of what he feels when he’s with Timmy. Timmy’s unmasked openness, his trust and friendship give Armie unnamed power that has absolutely no malice to it. It’s a revelation. As much as he feels being trusted by Timmy, he trusts himself in equal measure. He knows he can do anything, say anything and it will be welcomed with kindness. The strength that comes from that is intoxicating. He wonders if this is his young age or the loving upbringing that made this incredible kid this way?

They dance along, Armie being led by Elizabeth, and Timmy palming the girl’s ass. It seems they are going to make out in the middle of the dance floor but Timmy stops himself wisely and takes the girl by the hand to lead her somewhere more private. Armie’s skin is on fire. He gives Elizabeth a dip to signal the end of dancing. They go to the bar and Armie orders another drink to calm himself down. He really wants Timmy to be happy and enjoy his life and this special moment that they having due to the film’s success, but he has to admit to himself that he would prefer Timmy to do all that with him, and him only. He doesn’t want Timmy to kiss any girl, or any boy for that matter. 

„Let’s go, babe. I’m kinda tired.” he says to Elizabeth and she agrees.

„I’m gonna find Timmy and ask if he’s coming with us or staying.”

He ventures to the back of the venue and searches for Timmy. Since he has some idea, where he would go to make out with certain someone he finds the dark corner pretty easily. And there they are. Their open mouths pressed to each other, Timmy’s hands on her back and her hands in these impossible curls of his. Armie stands there and watches for quite a while, not really sure what to do. Suddenly Timmy opens his eyes, still deep in the kiss, and sees Armie. But it doesn’t startle him, instead he deepens the kiss, making his tongue work inside the girl’s mouth while focusing his eyes on Armie. He moves his hands to her butt and squeezes hard. Armie can’t move, he’s glued to the floor, eyes not even blinking as if scared to miss this show. The girl moves her hand to the front of Timmy’s jeans, palming his evident erection, Timmy moves his lips to kiss her neck, grabs her long hair and pulls it suggestively. She gets the idea and kneels before him, while opening his zipper. Soon enough she licks his cock eagerly, all the while Timmy’s eyes pierce to Armie’s, equally clouded with lust. Armie swallows and licks his lips, his mouth completely dry, his temples pulsing, his own cock throbbing in his pants. Timmy’s head rests on the wall behind him but his eyes are fixed on Armie, moving ever so often from his eyes, to his lips, to his crotch and back again. When his gaze lingers on the slightly tented pants, Armie feels compelled to put his hand inside his pants and touch himself, copying the rhythm of the girl’s sucking of Timmy’s cock. Timmy keeps her hair in his fist not to obscure the view for Armie. They are both close to the edge, both panting through open mouths, both refusing to close their eyes.

When the orgasm hits them the girl hears Armie’s groan, turns around and sees him. She gasps in shame and panic, gets up from her knees and runs away, leaving the two of them alone, still coming down from their climaxes. They still look into each others eyes, Timmy smiles with the corner of his mouth, Armie still full of desire. Timmy zips his pants and moves to Armie, closing the distance between them.

„So you liked the show, did you?” he asks into Armie’s mouth, his breath hot on Armie’s lips.

Armie cannot contain himself any longer feeling the heat coming from Timmy’s body and closes his eyes involuntarily, not being able to take it anymore, the tension too overwhelming, the look in Timmy’s eyes too penetrating. He feels a sudden cold in front of him and when he opens his eyes, Timmy is gone. 

He needs a minute to steady himself down. He realises two things with all clarity now. Him having any power over Timmy was a silly illusion. But if that’s Timmy’s idea of taking control over him, he likes it a lot and won’t be able to think about anything else from now on.


End file.
